There's Something About You
by loststoriesemptymind
Summary: A chance trip to the library for Huck's client ensures that he runs into a young woman, a very strange one. Huck can't quite put his finger on it but there's something very different about Quinn, once he finds out will it be too late or will she be their saving grace? [T for kisses and canoodles]
1. Sing Like Nobody's Listening

**_Author's Note: A new short fic because I needed something and no one is writing anything. It also wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. A high tide of cliches are ahead. The title may change eventually._**

* * *

 ** _Dance like no one is watching, Sing like no one is listening._**

Orwell? Why had Olivia needed 1984 _again_? Huck sighed loudly, he hadn't wanted to break into the library for the third time. He told Olivia that he could make it look like the book had been turned in but hadn't, Olivia had disagreed. When he suggested that she buy the book but she told him no again, she said it wouldn't 'be right'. Sadly enough things hadn't been 'right' in quite a long time. The lock clicked into place and oddly enough the security system hadn't gone off, the sound of singing told him that someone else had beat him here or simply never left.

Huck followed the sound of off-key singing down to the end of the shelves on the third level. That's when he saw her, she was laying on a couch with a book in her hands singing as loudly as she could. She must have thought that she was alone, but she was so wrong about that. Huck tapped her on the shoulder and watched as she hopped up off the couch with a deafening scream.

"Who the hell are you?!" She shouted while holding a book out as if it was a weapon.

"I'm… wait. What are you doing here?" Huck asked, he looked around and saw all her things were scattered out around the floor.

"I'm Quinn and I'm living here… temporarily… dorms got flooded and luckily I was the only one with permanent damage to their room." Quinn said and watched him, she was checking for any sudden movements and he was doing the same. "Now tell me what are you doing here?"

"You can't live here." Huck said while looking around the area in disgust, it was a musty old library. No one should have been living here at all, outside of the book.

"Have. Am. And will continue to do so—"

"That's illegal." Huck said while narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"So is breaking into the library." Quinn countered and they stared at each other for a while, both continuing to watch for any movements until he deduced that she wasn't a threat. If she was going to strike she would have done so already. "If all you're going to do is stare then you can leave—"

"I need a book." Huck said and turned around, he knew there was no budging with this girl. If she lived in the library temporarily then it really wasn't his business to pry however he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her. "Know where 1984 is?"

"Do you need a copy?" Quinn asked curiously, she walked a few paces behind him giving him the space he needed and he was thankful for it.

"No my… uh…" Huck stumbled, he couldn't very well say his client needed the copy. "My friend needs it."

"Oh, is that so? Putting your girlfriend in the mood with a little light reading?" Quinn said and laughed, he saw her slip down an aisle, Huck resisted the urge to deny her accusation. Olivia was his client, he kept an eye on her while she was in college per her father's orders. That was all and if anyone was putting her in the 'mood' it was Fitzgerald Grant. "Normally fifty shades of grey is what they go for but this is weird. Here you go." Quinn said and led him down the stairs and towards the door. "Now don't break in again."

"Can't they get you accommodations?" Huck asked while tossing his bag over his shoulder. He still didn't feel right with leaving her in here alone, the least the University could do was provide her with a temporary dorm.

"I've asked… begged actually." Quinn said and sighed then looked down with a frown on her face before shrugging, "Anyway, things will be fine soon, I'm sure… I hope." She said and didn't sound too sure of herself.

"I'll see what I can do." Huck said.

"Well whatever you do… weird guy… don't get me thrown out."

"It's Huck." He said correcting her. The last thing he needed her going around doing was this strange girl calling him that and blowing his cover.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"My name is Huck."

"Well Goodnight, Huck." She said and closed the doors of the library behind him as he rushed across the Campus to get the book to Olivia.


	2. Do Me the Honor of Being My Fake Date?

**Do me the honor of being my fakedate?**

"You need to bring a date to the lodge, they won't let you in otherwise." Olivia said as she and Huck walked side by side as he escorted her to her biology class.

"Why?"

"I don't know nor do I care, all I know is you have to be there or my father will throw a fit. ." Olivia said and stopped walking suddenly, "What about that girl?"

"The one from the library?"

"Yes, I got her the temp dorm, the least she can do is pay you back."

"By being my fakedate?" Huck asked, "That's too forward and rude. I'll find someone else, and please don't meddle, Ms. Pope."

"Call me Olivia, Huck. We're friends now."

"Well… Olivia… Please don't meddle." Huck said and cleared his throat, "If I can't find anyone… I'll convince her myself.

* * *

Quinn had just settled down in her dorm after a long day working in the library when she heard three sharp knocks on the door. She had never ran into Huck again even after looking for him, but she was grateful for what he had done. It would be another week until her dorm was finally repaired and she wanted to at least repay him with dinner or something. The temporary dorm she had been provided with was gorgeous, way classier than any dorm she had had before.

"Yes." Quinn said, she had cracked the door open to peek her head out.

"I'm Olivia Pope." The woman said, so this was the woman who had vouched for her. The illustrious Olivia Pope who could pull invisible strings and make things happen where no one else could.

"I'm... Quinn."

"I know," Olivia said and cleared her throat, Quinn opened the door fully and stepped to the side to allow her inside. "I got you the room after my… friend… Huck asked. Now you can repay him."

"How?" Quinn asked, she had a feeling he had a hand in this. No one else knew she had been living in the library so of course it was him. She had told him to mind his business but he hadn't and for once she didn't come up short.

"By coming with us to the Grant Ski-Lodge. You can only come in pairs, it's silly, I know. But I won't go without Huck so I need to call in your favor. You need to be his date, and you would be his girlfriend in name only. Granted, you would need to act the part." Quinn nodded her head slowly, she had done this before but it had been a while. Of course there were no such things as free favors, all favors had to be repaid eventually. "Great."

"But…" Quinn said as Olivia's hand hovered over the door.

"But what?" Olivia asked.

"It doesn't sound as if he knows about this." Quinn said, "Am I supposed to break the news to the book bandit?"

"Yes." Olivia said and smiled, she turned to scribble down a phone number on Quinn's hand. "Call him, woo him, do what you have to do to convince him to go."

* * *

"I don't need a pity date." Huck said in a harsh whisper as Quinn held his hand, "Olivia had no right—"

"First, it's not a pity date. Secondly, I'm paying you back. Third, will you stop looking so angry you're scaring the children." Quinn said and nodded her head towards the group of frightened children in the lobby. "Olivia told me to act the part—"

"And that's the problem, she had no right to go over my head and—"

"You're right, I'm not sure why she did it but she did and a part of me is glad she did." Quinn said and Huck stared at her curiously, women were rarely happy to go any place with him. What was she up to? Had Olivia told this girl to lie through her teeth, he hated liars.

"Really?"

"Really really." Quinn said, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You never returned the book and I used my name to borrow it."

"You're unbelievable…" He said under his breath as Olivia finally walked over to them. He thought she had some devious plan but she cared about that book, for a moment he swore she had a motive.

"I'll be heading up to our—my room. You two are situated in room 205." Olivia said and turned quickly rushing up the steps.

"So I take it she's not here on a good will mission." Quinn said while reaching for her bags but Huck grabbed them instead. Quinn was surprised but allowed him to carry them upstairs, she wasn't sure if it was to keep up appearances or if he genuinely had good manners.

"Never." Huck said as they walked silently to their room.

"So tell me about yourself?" Quinn said as they neared the suite.

"Excuse me." Huck questioned. Why did she want to know about him? This entire thing was a farce, and there was no need to push it further.

"I'm pretty good at most things but I can't read minds." Quinn used the keycard and opened the door, "I'll need to know some stuff about you just in case they try to give me a pop quiz and in return you can ask me things."

"That seems fair." Huck said and placed their things near the single bed. That could be a problem, he looked around the room for a couch but hadn't found one, only a comfortable looking toilet in the bathroom and a bearskin rug near the fireplace. "How is this going to work? We're going to be here a few days."

"Are you going to make a move on me?" Quinn asked, she had walked up silently behind him. Either she was quiet as a mouse or he was losing his niche and he doubted it was the latter. He nearly jumped out of his skin but gripped the doorframe of the bathroom tightly. If she hadn't nearly given him a heart attack the way she posed the question might have been seductive. Instead she put him on guard again, there was something about her that was different and he didn't like it.

"No, of course not." He said while turning around, he did his best to act as if she hadn't frightened him.

"Then everything should be fine," Quinn said and smiled, "Your virtue isn't in danger with me, Huck."


	3. Quid Pro Quo

_**Quid Pro Quo**_

"You're like her bodyguard?" Quinn asked as they walked the grounds. The Ski-Lodge was large, large enough to get lost in not to even mention the actual ski slopes. They spent their time monitoring Olivia as she and Grant continued to disappear and duck off into hidden alcoves to 'talk'.

"Something like that."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Quinn asked.

"Sometimes."

"Well what else should I know?" Quinn asked, she slipped her arm around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder as they walked. This was the fifth time Fitzgerald and Olivia had slipped off into a hidden room. It appeared that Quinn only rested her head against him when someone was nearby but this time there was no one around outside of Olivia and Fitz.

"I'm allergic to nuts, I don't care for chocolate and I like to watch TV." Huck said and they stopped walking. They both stood on the far side of the balcony watching the two. To anyone else they would look like a pair of lovers talking, not people spying on actual lovers.

"What's up with 1984?" Quinn asked, it had been bugging her ever since she grabbed the book.

"I'm still not sure, she just always asks me to go get the book."

"The book that's in the highest, farthest part of the library?" Quinn asked and then chuckled before pulling away from him.

"What do you mean?" Huck asked, he knew Olivia trusted him and wouldn't send him on a wild goose chase for no reason at all.

"I don't want to throw a wrench in her plans and my dorm is pretty nice so I'll just be quiet about it." Quinn said then turned to Huck. It was silent for a while, only the sounds of people passing on the floors below them could be heard before she spoke again. "Why just one guy? Why not ten guys with guns?"

"Olivia wants to live a normal life… do normal things." Huck said, he could hear the accusation in Quinn's question and and the disbelief in her tone. She wanted to know what was so special about him, unfortunately he couldn't tell her unless he would have to kill her. "I can't blame her for wanting that so I'm here to protect her." He said and Quinn nodded her head slowly, Huck had never had a chance at normal and would probably never know what it was like. It was admirable for a woman as powerful as Olivia Pope to pick the normal route in life with an abnormal man. " Why don't we change the subject and find out things about you?" Quinn moved away from Huck and began to walk slowly down the path. "There has to be something to tell right."

"I'm afraid I'm not a very interesting girl." Quinn said and Huck almost got the feeling she was being coy, then he remembered how she snuck up behind him in their bedroom. It could be a tactic, a ploy or a trick to get close to him and he would have to be careful not to be ensnared by her.

"You like to sing right?" Huck said and Quinn stopped walking and turned around revealing a bright blush staining her cheeks. "You weren't _that_ bad."

"Please don't bring that up. Ever. Again." Quinn said and then guided him towards a bench where they could talk and spy. Again there was another unnerving silence between them and only the clanging of pots and pans, footsteps and idle chatter could be heard before she decided to speak. "I was raised by my father, I don't have a favorite color, I love chocolate and books."

"Is that why you're becoming a librarian?" Huck asked

"It's a safe, stable job." Quinn said, "That's what every person needs."

"Something tells me there's a lot I don't know about you—"

"I could say the same for you." Quinn said and their eyes locked again, it felt like a fierce battle of the wills. Which one of them would break first? Neither of them seemed to give in but Huck spoke first.

"Have I struck a nerve?" Huck asked.

"Maybe a tiny one," Quinn laughed nervously, "Maybe one day when you're my real boyfriend we can have a good, honest conversation about it all."

"Maybe…" Huck said, he had never considered having a girlfriend after the last debacle with his ex-wife. Quinn had secrets, he could tell and so did he and she could see through him and probably already had. She looked up at him and that's when Huck saw them, Jerry and Mary Grant heading towards them. He reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand and cradled it in his own before they approached him.. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Grant."

"Why hello… You're Olivia's friend, right? Buck?" Jerry said.

"No, it's Huck." Quinn corrected.

"Right, right. And who's this beautiful young lady?" Mary asked.

"Quinn, my girlfriend." Huck said and was surprised he hadn't stumbled on the words.

"For how long?" Jerry asked and chuckled and gave him a congratulatory punch in the shoulder. "Olivia never mentioned you dating again, though she did say something about the divorce."

"Well we didn't want to go public until we were sure." Quinn said and placed her other hand and placed her other hand on top of his, "He deserves that much peace, right?"

"Of course, dear." Mary said and flashed a forced smile and Huck saw Mary and Quinn glare at each other for a moment. If he wasn't able to see look past their forced smiles he might have missed it. Mary was protective of Olivia and Huck by proxy and Quinn played the role of the protective girlfriend well. "Dinner will be ready soon, could you go and gather Olivia and Fitzgerald?"


	4. Who is Quinn Perkins?

_**Who is Quinn Perkins?**_

Dinner had been nothing short of a feast with more than enough to feed everyone at seated at the large dining table and then more than enough to feed the staff. Quinn had dressed for the occasion as Olivia had told her, picking out the perfect outfit. Nothing that was too comfortable but at the same time something that wouldn't make her stick out like a sore thumb. Conversation had mainly stayed on Olivia and Fitzgerald for the majority of the meal. Quinn noticed how Olivia deflected most question with smiling and laughing and she also noticed how Huck tried to pretend he was actually paying attention. Suddenly, and probably with the help of Mary, all the attention was turned to her.

"Tell us dear, how did you two meet?" Mary asked, "Huck isn't the most sociable man in the world."

"Well," Quinn pushed her plate away slowly and looked to Huck then back to the table. She noted that he looked as if he was a million miles away. "We met on Campus, my bag got stuck in the door-"'

"And you told me that you were fine and could handle it yourself." Huck chimed in.

"But of course you knew I couldn't, and helped anyway." Quinn said and turned to smile at Huck then turned back to the table, "And he just kept showing up wherever I was."

"Where are you from?" Fitzgerald asked, "You don't seem local."

"My family is from Colorado but I grew up in California."

"And you're way out here, so far from home. How did that come about?" Jerry asked.

"My top University was here and as soon as I got accepted I left."

"It had to be hard to pick up and leave suddenly, right?" Olivia asked, she was trying to steer the conversation.

"It just Dad and I, but he likes his space at times." Quinn said trying not to think of the man.

"So you're a Daddy's girl?" Jerry asked.

"Of course." Quinn said.

"And when is Huck going to meet him?" Mary asked, "Anytime soon."

"He's already met my father," Quinn said, "Speaking of fathers, what were you saying about the Smithsonian, Olivia?" Quinn said and steered the conversation away from her, Huck had remained silent allowing her to do all the talking. When she looked to him she could see him staring into the kitchen at a man who was on the phone. "Something wrong?"

"No... it's... it's nothing... probably." He said and turned back towards his plate, pushing the food around his plate until dinner was over and they were free to leave. She noticed how distracted he seemed as they followed Olivia and Fitz around until they were safely in their room.

"I know that look," Quinn said, "This about your job."

"It's always about my job and... I don't really... you're..."

"I'm not sure what I have to do with it," Quinn said and shrugged but it's bothering you. "You should probably follow your gut."

"Is that what you do?" Huck asked.

"Well my gut is hardly wrong." Quinn said as she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and cleaned her face before heading into the bedroom.

"Was it hard... to leave your family?" Huck asked.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever done," Quinn said while crawling into the bed, he stood near the window looking out over the snowy mountain tops. "But something I had to do nevertheless. Why?"

"You were lying throughout the whole dinner."

"Not the entire dinner." Quinn said but before Huck could say another word she was already asleep and he was left to think about what she could have been possibly being honest about. There was a lot on his mind and it was hard to sleep with the way the man had been watching Olivia from the kitchen, once he was aware he was being watched he disappeared and that couldn't be good.


	5. Mishap on the Mountains

_**Mishap on the Mountains.**_

Quinn had spotted the man in the ski mask with the gun and dove in front of Huck and that's when the bullet grazed her. It was a flesh wound, lord knows she had had worse wounds than this one hidden away. It still didn't stop the Grants from panicking and Olivia from hiding away in the safe room with Grant until they stabilized her.

"What happened?" Huck asked as the doctor left, it had been a simple flesh wound.

"The guy… he was in the trees and I saw him step out and he was going after you."

"Why me?" Huck asked to himself under his breath. The doctor had managed to remove the bullet fragments and stop the bleeding. When he was was treating her arm Huck watched how she barely flinched, she had hardly shown any emotion when she was shot outside of stress. "Is this one of those things we're not going to talk about?"

"I'm not sure I understand you." Quinn said but Huck was sure she understood perfectly.

"This isn't the first time you've been shot." Huck declared.

"Do you really want to ruin Olivia and the Grants good time?" Quinn asked,. "Yes, I've been shot before but I didn't bring those people. I'm damn sure not after Olivia if that's what you're implying."

"Why did you take a bullet for me." Huck asked, he grabbed her unwounded arm and applied pressure slowly watching her discomfort grow.

"Why wouldn't I?" Quinn asked and hissed as he applied too much pressure, "You seem like a nice guy."

"That's no reason to take a bullet—"

"If you say so." Quinn said and he finally released her arm and she yawned loudly as if he hadn't almost broke her arm. Whatever was happening and whoever she was all he knew was that she was a threat. "Can I go to sleep now?" By the time Huck cleaned up any remaining blood from the area she had already curled up in a ball on the bed. Huck made sure to lock the windows and the door, he didn't know who she was or why she had done it but right now she was the only one who had gotten a glimpse of the assassin.

When he was sure she was sleep for the night Huck made his way down to the safe room where Olivia and Fitzgerald were waiting. He nodded his head towards the door and Fitzgerald left and closed the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" Olivia asked, she rushed over to him checking him for any cuts or scratches.

"I'm fine, Quinn's…"

"She must really like you." Olivia said and stepped away from him.

"What do you know about her?" Huck asked.

"Enough." Olivia said, he always got the feeling that Olivia had to know something.

"How much is enough? Is she a threat?" Huck asked.

"She's not any type of threat. She has a…troubled past." Olivia sat up on the bed and stared at Huck from across the room. "It's not my place to tell—"

"It's not your place to do any of the things you do." Huck retorted while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know you're upset—"

"Who is she?" Huck asked, it had been bothering him this entire time. This woman put him on edge all while lowering his guards at the same time and it was driving him up a wall.

"Just a kid… she's not dangerous to anyone."

"Olivia…tell me… now…" Huck warned.

"Would you appreciate it if I told your life story to Quinn because she asked me to?" Olivia questioned, "Suffice it to say she's dangerous but would never hurt a fly, she just wants a chance at normal."

"Fine." Huck sighed, "Your father beefed up security but I'll still be watching."

"Of course…" Olivia said and sat down on the bed folding her arms across her chest. She hoped that Huck didn't do anything brash to try to hurt Olivia or she'd lash out.


	6. This is a Normal Day For Me

_**This is a normal day for me.**_

Keeping an eye on both Quinn and Olivia had proved to be quite…tedious. Olivia had refused to divulge the information on who Quinn really was and he knew he couldn't just barge in and ask Quinn who she was. Huck made it his business to question all staff, personnel, and guests on the premises and he had finally narrowed down his number of suspects. After doing much more work than he was used to he returned to his shared room with Quinn to find her struggling with to eat her soup with her spoon.. She had fractured her wrist as well when she pushed him out of the way of the bullet and he had helped her treat it.

"Need some help?" Huck asked.

"Yes… I was managing at first… but now…" Quinn reached for the spoon again and groaned. "I really messed my self up this time, hurts like hell."

"I bet it does." Huck said while sitting at the table and grabbing her spoon, he gathered some of the soup and held it to her mouth. "So…"

"So what?"

"How are you feeling?" Huck asked, he wanted to sound normal as if he cared. A part of him did and another part was worried that she was the threat.

"Numb and broken?" Quinn said then laughed before opening her mouth.

"I wish you hadn't done it." Huck said after a lengthy silence.

"My goal wasn't to get shot, and it damn sure wasn't to break my wrist in the process." Quinn said and sighed, "I saw the guy and the gun, I wasn't trying to be a hero."

"It's not about you being a hero, Quinn." Huck said, "Someone here wants to kill Olivia and will take you out. That's why I asked Olivia not to make you come.

"Then shouldn't you be with Olivia?" Quinn asked, it was nice that he had come to help her but he had a job to do and he should be doing it instead of trying to intimidate her.

"Yes, in a minute…" Huck said and stood up, "I need to shower and gather my thoughts." Quinn watched him disappear into the bathroom and as soon as she heard the shower and the door close she grabbed the phone. Room service was supposed to be here an hour ago and she was going to call and see what the problem was but they weren't answering the phone. After struggling between her silence and the real hunger growing in her stomach she left the room and headed towards the kitchens.

"… You botched the job, Jake! You had one job!" Someone said on the other end of a phone.

"I know." Jake said. "I didn't account on her being so alert. Who is she?"

"A nobody. Huck's newest girlfriend." The man said, his voice was thick with a country accent. He sounded like he was from Texas.

"You say that like he gets around." Jake said and chuckled, "Fine, I won't joke about it."

"Get it done." The man said, she couldn't recall the voice at all. All she knew was that she needed to get the hell out of here before she was killed, she turned quickly sending a set of metal bowls clattering loudly to the floor then she heard heard Jake coming and was forced to hide. He looked around slowly as she slid between the metal refrigerators before shrugging and leaving the kitchen, as soon as he was gone she rushed back to their room as quickly as she could. Quinn didn't stop running until she was inside of her room with Huck and she locked the door.

"Something wrong?" Huck asked from the other room. He poked his head out to see she was breathing heavily and her eyes looked wild as if she had been chased by some animal.

"Some guy… paid… Jake… He's gonna kill Olivia!" Quinn screamed and Huck rushed into the room. He pulled his shirt over his head and began to button up his jeans. "It's him!"

"Him who?"

"Jake!"

"Jake? The ski-rental guy?" Huck asked, "How could you be sure? Jake's been a family friend to the Grants for years."

"I heard him and some other old guy, had a thick texas accent." Quinn spoke frantically, her eyes darting from side to side quickly and a pain filled expression on her face. Was she going to cry? He hoped not.

"Are you sure it was Texan?" Huck asked.

"Yes! I'd know that accent anywhere!" Quinn exclaimed and Huck walked over to her slowly grabbing her free hand and walking her over to the couch. "My uncles had that accent, I'd know it, Huck!"

"Relax, Quinn." Huck sat down beside her, "Start at the beginning and tell me everything."


	7. Whose side of the bed am I on again?

_**Sorry. Whose side of the bed am I on again?**_

After debriefing Quinn longer than he would have liked to he sent her off to bed promising to bring her food when he came back. If Jake did indeed see her fleeing from the kitchen Quinn would be next on his hitlist. After going to search high and low for him Huck realized he had fled, but knew he would be back to finish the job and Huck would be waiting on him. After informing the Grants and making sure that Olivia would never be left alone he returned to his room to find Quinn fast asleep on the bed.

When he stepped from the bathroom he found her on her back but she was staring at the ceiling, that or she must have slept with her eyes open.

"Where have you been? I was worried sick." Quinn said and her words struck him as odd. Why was she worried? What reason did she have to worry unless Jake walked through those doors?

"Why?"

"Because you didn't come back sooner. Anything could have happened…" Quinn said and patted the spot on the bed next to her. Huck walked over to the bed slowly, sat down and began to take off his shoes. "Is everything fine now?"

"Jake fled."

"Of course he did." Quinn said and frowned.

"We're going to find him… and Hollis."

"Who is Hollis?" Quinn asked, "The angry texas man?"

"Yeah…. He and Olivia's father are competitors for a very important piece of land. Hollis always remained peaceful, was even a family friend." Huck sighed and laid down in the bed beside her, "He'll be eating his meals through a straw when I'm finished with him. I just can't believe I didn't piece it together soon…"

"Well you did and Olivia's safe and that's all that matters, right?"

"Right." Huck said, Quinn stared at him for a few moments. She no longer looked distraught and looked much more at ease which was odd for him. Normally when he showed up people always looked worried or scared. Would she learn to fear him too or could she look past who he was and his past and accept him because it was a possibility they were one in the same? "Who are you?"

"Do you really want to know?" Quinn asked and he turned the question over in his mind. No, now wasn't the time for that. He didn't need to make himself needlessly uncomfortable. Maybe after all of this was over they could sit down and lay their cards on the table and reveal who they really were.

"No… but I do have questions."

"Like?" Quinn asked.

"Are you going to hurt Olivia?" Huck asked, "Is that why you're here?"

"No, I'm not going to hurt Olivia or anyone. You don't have to worry about that." Quinn said and Huck grunted in approval. "Maybe after this is all over we can talk…"

"Maybe." Huck said and watched Quinn turn her back to him and drift off to sleep. It wasn't soon after that he also drifted off to sleep, it felt like he had been asleep for a few minutes but that wasn't the case. The sun was starting to rise over the mountains and he looked down to find Quinn close to him, he could smell the sweet, citrus shampoo she used and felt his hands on her body. Why was she soft? It had been a while, were all women this pleasantly soft?

"Good morning…" Quinn said, she wasn't facing him but he must have somehow made his way over to her in the middle of the night. His body was flush against her own, his arms wrapped around her waist and he was reluctant to move. It had a been a while since he woke up with a woman in his bed, let alone a pretty one with secrets.

"Good morning." Huck said, his voice thick with fatigue and seconds later his alarm chimed violently and he rolled away from her, "Sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine. It was different… but nice… haven't woke up like that in a while." Quinn sat up slowly staring at his back. "Why are you up so early?"

"Have to catch Jake and Hollis." Huck said while moving quickly around the room gathering his things and stopped moving and looked at Quinn, "I'll be back, don't worry."

* * *

Quinn spent the better part of the morning pacing the floors, she was worried that Huck might not come back. She stopped pacing and sat down at the table when the door opened, she turned around expecting to see Huck but instead saw Olivia standing there. She was holding a phone in one hand and walked over to her slowly. Quinn turned backed to face the window that overlooked the snowy mountain top and Olivia joined her.

"Jake and Hollis were apprehended early this morning when they were trying to leave." Olivia said.

"And Huck?"

"He's fine." Olivia said, "He always manages to make it through stuff like that completely unscathed."

"Did you tell him?" Quinn asked, she had yet to turn and look at Olivia.

"No, it's not my place to tell him at all." Olivia said, "But it's not like he didn't beg."

"That would almost be adorable if I wasn't... who I am." Quinn said.

"Huck told me it was you who found out about Jake and Hollis-"

"I just got shot and eavesdropped I didn't really do anything-"

"You saved my life and a lot of lives in the process, that's a lot Quinn." Olivia said, "If you don't want to talk about it with him right now I suggest you leave soon, I'll have a car waiting for you."

"Thanks, Olivia." Quinn said and watched her get up and leave. Olivia was right, she wasn't ready to have that conversation but he probably pieced it together already. Nevertheless she began to pack up her things, it was time for her to disappear again.


	8. And This is What Happened

_**And this what happened... [Interlude-ish?]**_

Quinn had disappeared, she hadn't even returned with them by plane. Huck tried to act relieved but he was worried. After a week of looking for her he continued to come up empty handed and Olivia refused to help him. However it hadn't escaped his attention that Huck was sent off once again for 1984 in the middle of the night and that's when he found her. She was at the front desk, she was sitting on the counter with a book in her hand.

"It's been a while…" Huck said and watched her hop down.

"I already pulled the book for you." Quinn said while holding out 1984. "I guess you want to know."

"Know what?" Huck asked.

"Who I am." Quinn said and headed behind the counter and beckoned him into the office. She sat down at the desk and stared at him for a moment. "My name isn't Quinn Perkins."

"I know."

"And how much do you know?"

"You hid your tracks well, I thought you seemed familiar but I could never put my hands on it." Huck looked at the papers scattered on the desk, "You were a young agent."

"Per my father's orders—"

"No ones blaming you." Huck said, she had looked down as if she was being reprimanded. Being drafted into the agency was something no one could avoid, you either became an agent or you died.

"And you, you ran too?" Quinn asked.

"I had no choice and in the process I lost it all." Huck said, "What is with the papers?"

"I'm transferring to a different University, too many agents under one roof could eventually cause a problem." Quinn said while she grabbed a pen and continued filling out the papers.

"But we will see each other again, right?" Huck asked.

"I'd like to think so."


	9. Five Years in the Future

**_Five Years in the Future_**

He had ran into her at a bar of all places and was glad to see she wasn't working there. She was with a group of people, they all appeared to dressed like school teachers or bank tellers and once she spotted him she made sure to come over to speak to him, all eyes from the group were on the both of them.

"Never thought I'd see you here." Quinn said.

"I'm only in town for the night." Huck spoke softly into his drink. She was the last person he expected to see here, he was supposed to be meeting a guy here by the name of Harrison Wright to recruit him but he had bailed at the last minute. The guy had said something about knowing too many women that go there and to meet him down on first street on Saturday at the same time. He was finishing his drinks when he saw her tucked in a corner booth with the women that he assumed were her friends.

"And Olivia?"

"I'm meeting her at the office in the morning." Huck said, he ordered another drink, "Your safe, stable friends are watching us."

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?" Quinn asked, he had always seemed overly nervous and too cautious and to hear him crack a joke, even if it was at her expense, was surprising and refreshing.

"That is what you wanted, right?" Huck asked and tossed back his glass of whiskey.

"I thought I did." Quinn sighed, "Everything is so safe and known… and…"

"Boring?" Huck said finishing her state and Quinn nodded her head slowly, he knew all too well about seeking out the perfect life only to realize it hadn't been what he wanted at all. "I understand."

"What have you been doing to keep busy?"

"Working for Olivia—"

"At Olivia Pope and Associates, they're all the rage these days." Quinn said, "If my life wasn't so perfect I'd probably go there for help."

"Your life is perfect?" He asked, he wondered if she had the house, the dog and the white picket fence as well. He knew he didn't have it and might not have it for a while and he was running out of people to trust.

"Pretty much," Quinn said, "I thought I wanted a normal life where everything was predictable, but maybe things were better when everything was a little…weird."

"Weird can be good sometimes, but safe and stable looks good on you." Huck looked down at her wrist and then up to her bicep.

"My wounds have healed nicely." She rubbed the scar self consciously.

"I'm glad to hear it, but I think your friends are missing you." Huck looked over her shoulder to see the women hanging onto their every word.

"They can wait, I'm not sure the next time we'll see each other." Quinn said, "Unless you're dying to get rid of me." She heard them coming towards her as a group and stopped right behind her.

"Who is your friend, Quinn?" Cynthia asked, she had long black hair and was rather tall.

"I'm her ex-boyfriend." Huck said, it hadn't been a lie. He blamed it on the drink he had been nursing while waiting for Harrison, otherwise he had no reason to tease her at all like that. Seeing her blush had put a slight smile on his face.

"Are you two getting back together?" Dorothy asked, she leaned in and her eyes darted back and forth between them.

"Maybe…" Huck said and stood up, "Sorry to leave you ladies, I have somewhere else to be." Quinn watched him disappear through the door as her friends chattered on, asking her questions about the man she would have no idea of knowing. Their meeting had been chance, the coincidence of two unofficial federal agents attending the same college was very rare, but the respect for one another had been real. Now that she knew where he was, she might drop by and see him sometime

"Enough about him, let's get back to our girl's night out." Quinn said and effectively changed the subject. If they started to ask questions about him they would have to ask questions about her and she couldn't afford to give them any answers.


	10. Cliche Endings, New Beginnings

_**Cliche Endings, New Beginnings.**_

Harrison had always been wary of Huck, the man was just too odd to deal with at times. When his hand was forced he worked with the man but he'd rather work alone. He seemed to skulk around and always kept an eye on Olivia, he watched her like a hawk. The man never went out with them for drinks and he was pretty sure he had taken an unnecessary vow of abstinence. One night while heading back for some files he left in his office he could hear the man talking, he prayed to god that he wasn't talking to himself. It was when he heard another voice, a feminine one, that his interest was piqued. He hovered outside the door and tried to pick up on the conversation.

"…. That's amazing. You did that in the dark with your hands bound?"

"You know we all have to be trained for those situations." Huck said and Harrison heard the man laugh and it was odd because Huck never laughed, hell he barely spoke to them in the morning. "So why did you come here?"

"Those women aren't as exciting as their squealing makes them seem. I told you my life is boring."

"Mine is too, Quinn. I can't do anything for you in that department." Huck said, Harrison heard his chair scoot across the floor and he could hear the woman's heels as she walked across the room. "Quinn…" He spoke carefully as if his patience was wearing thin.

"Don't turn me away now, it took me a while to get up the courage to come see you." Harrison heard them both fall to the floor and then seconds later their intermingled laughter rang out. "I could get used to this… us…"

"Me too." He said and Harrison took that as his cue to head into his office, he tried to creep quietly over and closed the door silently. He rushed out as quickly as he could with the folders in his hand. Maybe Huck wasn't as strange as he thought, maybe he did have something or someone who kept him human.

* * *

"How old were you when you were enlisted?" Huck asked as Quinn straddled his hips. He hadn't had this much fun in a while.

"Sixteen. And you?"

"Seventeen." He said while running his thumb over the dip in her hipbone. The last thing he expected was to find Quinn sitting in his office when he returned to grab some files for Olivia. She would be calling him in a few minutes, he was sure of it. He ran his hands up her sides and grabbed her forearms moving his hand over the wound where the bullet had once been years ago.

"Someone's here." She said while rolling off of him and grabbing her dress. She had heard a door close and then the chime of the elevator.

"Probably Harrison." Huck murmured and then his phone rang.

"We'll have to do this again, probably after dinner next time." Quinn said and placed a kiss on his cheek before hurrying to get dressed. By the time he answered the phone she was headed out the door. She was odd but there was something about her he liked outside of the way she tackled him onto the floor.

"Yeah." Huck said.

"Did you get stuck?"

"Uh… yeah." He said and tried not to laugh, Quinn had ambushed him and he hadn't minded at all. "I'm on my way now."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes: And that is it. I might come back and do touch ups but it was a brief short little story filled with some of my favorite cliches and of course my ultimate OTP. I'll probably be posting more stories and might even write a sequel in which Hollis and Jake come back and raise some hell for our dynamic duo. Thanks for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing (If you do).**_


End file.
